ratmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Big Horn
Mr. Big Horn is the Bison Burger's sponsored superhero from America. He initially started out as an E Rank but was later upgraded to C Rank . Appearance Mr. Big Horn is dressed in a reddish full-body suit with a horned head-mask. He also wears white gloves, boots and a dark cape. So far, his real face and name has not been revealed. Personality Overall, Mr. Big Horn is loud and somewhat obnoxious. He's also a bit of an opportunist and sees the Pizza Fat chain as his biggest rival. His main goal is to spread his American burger chain into Japan, in which he obtained an E-Rank Hero License. He employs many female workers, dressed in sexy cowgirl costumes to attract customers. He also shows the desire to promote America to Japan, while at the same time finding the Japanese people (especially the kids) annoying. Later on, he develops a grudging respect for his rival Fatman. Mr. Big Horn is married to the head waitress whose name is revealed to be Linda, who wholeheartedly supports him in his business. History Apparently in the United States, Mr. Big Horn and his wife were struggling to make ends meet and he would often worry about how to support them. Since the Bison Burger franchise was bought out in the U.S., they had only one remaining restaurant in Japan, in which Mr. Big Horn ran himself. This in turn caused a lot of stress with him. Plot Normal Life Arc Bison Burger makes its debut in Chapter 20 as a new fast-food chain, across from Pizza Fat. Their combination of good burgers, a super-hero mascot and sexy waitresses in cowgirl costumes are an immediate hit, causing Pizza Fat to lose some of its business. Due to an order from a fast-food magazine, both businesses get into a fight over who could deliver their food the quickest. After the short battle, the two chains call a truce and both of their orders are delivered at the same time. Post-Unchain Arc The two restaurants would later get into another altercation during the summer vacation as both set up food stands at the beach. Despite getting a late start, Pizza Fat sold out at the same time as Bison Burger, prompting the two heroes to challenge each other to a volleyball match. Despite the fact that they were not to use their superpowers due to public safety, both Fatman and Mr. Big Horn get carried away and are violently reprimanded by Ankaiser, (who was acting lifeguard at the time). Hero Booster Arc By Chapter 43, both heroes are raised in rank with Fatman gaining D-Rank. However, to Fatman's surprise, Mr. Big Horn attained C-Rank.He also seemed to have increased in musculature and claimed he had passed the Strength Upgrade Test for C-Rank. As a result, Bison Burger's sales increased as Pizza Fat begins to lose many of its customers. Unknown to Shuto and Fatman, this was actually due to the Hero Booster program Mr. Big Horn had acquired, which eventually caused him to become mentally unstable and violent. A week after receiving the program, he suddenly goes on a rampage and begins attacking the customers and wrecking his own restaurant. His wife Linda ran over to Pizza Fat to enlist Fatman's aid, but he proves to be no match on his own against his upgraded rival and friend. Fortunately, Anzu calls on Ratman for help, though Shuto soon realizes that Mr. Big Horn's power was beyond that of a C-Rank or even a B-Rank. He estimates that something had boosted Mr. Horn's strength to that of an A-Rank or even further. After an intense battle, Fatman is able to bring Mr. Big Horn down and return him back to his senses and power levels. Linda's husband claims to remember nothing of the ordeal and is even shocked to see that his restaurant was heavily damaged because of his actions. Whether this incident will permanently damage his business' reputation has yet to be seen. However, he does explain to Ratman and Fatman about his experience with the Hero Booster, which immediately drives Shuto to rush out to stop the madness. Abilities Equipment Bison Horn: Mr. Big Horns has longhorn bull horn on the side of his head. These horns can be removed if they are in the way. While under the influence of the Hero Booster Program, these horns became darker and bigger. Attacks [[Incredible Horns Super Vortex Hit|'Incredible Horns Super Vortex Hit':]] It is an attack that combines his super strength with the speed of his longhorn that he rides on, which can cause a strong impact. It is suggested by Fatman this is Mr. Big Horn's strongest attack. Incredible Horns.png|Incredible Horns Super Vortex Hit Bloody Thunder Vortex Strike.png|Bloody Thunder Vortex Strike Bloodybbq.jpg|Bloody BBQ Horns Hit.png|Flying Hook Thunder Bison Cannon Bloody BBQ: This attack is where Mr. Big Horns run at his opponent and impales them with his horns. The full technique of this attack is not shown as Ratman interrupted before he could make contacted. Bloody Thunder Vortex Strike : While under the influence of the Hero Booster Program, Mr. Big Horn can now perform his Incredible Horns Super Vortex Hit without having to ride his longhorn steer. His horns also become bigger and sharper as well and he even adds a twist to it. Flying Hook Thunder Bison Cannon: Mr. Big Horn runs toward his opponent and uppercuts with his horns. Relationships Linda Mr. Big Horn does love his wife and considers her as his most devoted supporter. Fatman Mr. Big Horn considers Fatman as his biggest rival in terms of the fast-food business, though he does somewhat respect him for his integrity. After business-hours, it's shown that they've even gotten together on friendly terms and Mr. Big Horn preparing the Bison Horn Special (The Ultimate Burger) for his opponent. Trivia * He is so far the only Hero shown to come from outside of Japan. * Despite being the mascot for Bison Burger, his Superhero outfit is that of a Longhorn Bull. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Association Category:C Rank Category:Hero Booster Users Category:D Rank Category:Male Heroes Category:Self-Sponsored Heroes Category:Bison Burger Category:Mascots